A Fresh Start
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione goes on her own starting over in her new life. Part 10 to 'Someone To Turn To'


Part 10 to 'Someone To Turn To'

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I'm all right mother!" Hermione giggled with a smile trying to convince her mother that living on her own would be ok. Hermione found a cute apartment to move into, but it was 45 minutes away from her parents. She needed to find a inconspicuous area and she did so in Dorchester, England. It was a very small town and it was an especially secure town at that too. Her flat was surrounded by flowers and it was down the road from the shops so it was perfect. She started her job as a receptionist at St. Mungos and she studied to become a Healer. She is now 4 months pregnant and she's been happy. She still talks to Ginny and sometimes Harry but she's been so things have been so hectic with her trying to work hard to support her baby and pay rent now. Her mother and father teared up after helping Hermione completely move in. "Goodbye!" Hermione said pushing them out. She was gonna be ok.

"Call if anything. I put some pasta recipes with pickles near the stove. Take your pills everyday and dont take too much of a hot bath. Dont-"

"Mum! Im ok! I promise!" Hermione said cutting off her mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her mother sighed and gave her a kiss back. Her father gave her a kiss on her forehead and they both waved by with a smile. "Ill call everyday. I promise." Hermione told them. They were excited about her pregnancy but they were upset that the father up and ran off with no word. That was what she told them at least. She just didnt want them to worry. She shut her door and leaned on the door looking at her new apartment. She couldn't believe that she was here. She made it and she was on her own now. She ran her fingers over the furnishing her parents bought for her at a discount place. It wasn't a rich, gigantic place…but it was a place for her to start in. It had 2 bedrooms and 1 ½ bathrooms. She put up the last of the pictures up on the wall that she took while at Hogwarts. She missed the old days. She had pictures' of her and Ron, but she didn't put those up unless if they were in a big group picture. Her stomach started making gurgling sounds so she made herself something to eat. Her first dinner in her home was a grilled cheese sandwich with pickles. Her craving for bizarre foods started to kick in last week when she started to eat everything with pickles. She also started to have her aversion to poultry. Any kinds of meats would make her throw up.

"Taste good right baby?" Hermione cooed to the baby while rubbing her stomach munching on her food. She moaned in satisfaction of the sandwich. It was the best thing every. She often wore sweats or a house dress because she couldn't fit her clothes anymore and she didn't have the money to spend on new clothes. Luckily, her job uniform had elastic pants. Hermione constantly thought about Malfoy. She wondered what he would think if he found out she was having his baby. He tried to rape and murder her that one night and she was happy that she didn't see him after that. She wondered if he was still out to get her. Once a person is sent on a task from the Dark Lord…he or she wouldn't quit until the job is finished…

- - -

"Are you near your task?" Lucious asked Draco while taking a fork full of turkey in his mouth. Draco looked at him with his cold blue eyes. Draco was invited over to have dinner with his parents after a very important Death Eater meeting. Those often took place in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor.

"I will carry it out. The time is coming soon, father." Draco said. He couldn't find Granger anywhere. After school, she was no where to be found. It was like she disappeared. He finished his dinner and excused himself from the table. Draco made his way up the stairs to his old room and he opened up the door to his bedroom. There he saw candles everywhere and he saw Pansy in a chair in her kinky lingerie with her legs crossed and with heels.

"Hi, baby." Pansy said in a seductive voice. Draco paused at the door and he just looked at her and closed the door slowly. She constantly did this by sneaking through the window. She got up and made her way to him and she kissed his lips tenderly. He didn't kiss her back though. Draco just stood frozen. Pansy grabbed his face and she kissed him again and he still didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?" Pansy asked with creased eyebrows.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like it." Draco said loosening his tie and taking his shirt off. Pansy took this as a sign that he wanted to have sex and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his back. The moon shined through the window hitting Draco's face and he can feel her hands start to unbuckle his pants.

"Pansy! Shit!" Draco yelled pushing her away. He was irritated by her. Her voice, her raw sexual appetite…he was just fed up.

"Draco. We haven't made love in a week. Don't you want me?" She asked with a puppy face while undoing her see through robe exposing her lingerie even more. Draco just sighed in annoyance.

"Listen, Pansy…we're are not…gonna be together like that. I've told you that millions of times." he said making hand gestures and she had a sulking look on her face.

"But…we are." she informed him. Draco just laced his fingers behind his head.

"Its not my fault you 'assumed' we were getting married and decided to tell everyone. I don't want to marry you, Pansy." he enunciated it trying to get it in her head. She was so incredibly hard headed. He told her this so many times and she still tried to sleep with him. "Here. Just leave. I need some time alone…and don't ever sneak in here again!" he scolded her pointing his finger in her face and she just sniffed and left his room from where she snuck in. Draco just sighed and threw himself on his bed with his back hitting the soft silk sheet. He would stay over at his parents house for Death Eater meetings. He had his own house a half hour away from his parents in London. It was pretty big and Draco owned 3 cars. He made his money by being a Dragon Trainer and investments. He was rich, young and handsome. Not to mention close to becoming a Death Eater and about to take the throne next to the Dark Lord himself. Still, there was something missing in his life though.

He found himself thinking about Granger lately…a lot. He still needed to fulfill his task in killing her. He had the chance 3 months ago in school but he just couldn't. He didn't know what he felt when he was kissing her. He just felt like being isolated from the world now. He was close to locating her though. It was only a couple of months before he would find out what city she was living in. He didn't know what he would do if he saw her again. He didn't know what feelings would emerge for her. The day that he humiliated her in the hall kept playing in his mind. He didn't mean to do that. What would people think if they found out he and she had something? His father would probably kill him. He would lose his place in Death Eater training. Why would he want to be with her anyway? Not to mention he hurt her even more brawling with her in the common room saying how he didn't want her and he didn't see how anyone else could. That wasn't true though. Draco sighed in frustration as he just shut his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

- - -

"Mmm mmm hmmm." Hermione hummed while taking a bath. She blew the bubbles and played with the bar of soap on her round tummy like it was a race car. Living alone can be lonely sometimes and she had to keep herself entertained somehow. She sighed and drained the tub and got out wrapping a towel around her chest. She dried off and put on a silk nightie while her wet hair flowed over her shoulders. She opened the window to let the cool October breeze blow inside the room. The flowers that surrounded the apartments could be smelled from her window and she inhaled the scent of the pine trees. She knew she was gonna be ok here.

"9:45." she read the clock. It was time to go to sleep. She had to be at work at 8 in the morning. She grabbed a book she had been reading for two weeks and she sat against her headboard with her hands resting on her stomach while holding the book. "Ouch, baby." she said grabbing her side. The baby would sometimes move and put pressure on her ribs making it hurt. It started getting hard for her to sleep at night now. She read about 6 pages of the book and she put it on her nightstand and she pulled her blanket up and turned off her light. The thought of Malfoy shot in her head again. He was constantly on her mind. She often wondered what she would tell her baby about his or her father. She often thought about Ron too. She never spoke to him after that fight the last day of school. She didn't even know if he was still with Lavender. She vowed to Ginny and Harry that they wouldn't speak about him ever. She missed him so much though. She understood how pissed he was but…it really did hurt her. The baby started to move constantly now and she couldn't sleep. She sighed and grabbed a music box from her nightstand and she cranked it up and placed it near her belly. She often did this to calm the baby down and it worked really well. The music box actually helped them both go to sleep. Hermione felt tired and she drifted to sleep.


End file.
